Exhaustion
by AmeriShenokie
Summary: Saix is feeling rather tired and sore from a mission, but Xemnas has his own plans for that night, taking no excuses from his second-in-command. XemSai. PWoP one-shot possible sequel . Rated M for graphic lemon yaoi and indicated rape.


A/N ~ Just a little XemSai one-shot (possibly?)... Not sure if I'll make a sequel or something for this. lol When you see the ending, you'll see why; I guess it'll depend on my reviews about it. :B This story is a very heavy lemon with rape intended (poor Saix... XD), so if you can't handle graphic yaoi, go back, please... This fanfic was based off a bit of drama that's been happening on dA (not going into detail on that right now). Just enjoy the story... :3

–

Exhaustion

by: Sai

–

Inside a dark room within the Castle That Never Was, a portal opened with a cloaked figure walking out of it. As soon as he stepped out, he pulled his hood back, allowing the silky blue strands of his hair freely over his shoulders. It was Saix, who had just returned from a mission.

He looked at a nearby clock; it was well past midnight. He then glanced at the reports in his hand, containing the information he'd gathered through his mission. He knew that Xemnas wouldn't be in his office this late. "I'll have to give these to him first thing in the morning," he sighed, placing the papers on the endtable next to him, "I'm much too tired from that mission..."

And with that, he kicked off his boots and collapsed on his bed, lacking the strength to even take off his cloak. His weight against the leather and his body against the bed had begun to build up some heat, and his body began to sweat, causing himself to be uncomfortable sticking to the leather as he tried shifting himself onto his back. He brought his arms forward to the zipper, but only managed to just unzip merely a couple inches. After that, his fingers slipped off the zipper and slid down to his side. He was simply too tired.

"_I guess I'm going to have to try and rest like this first..."_ he figured, sighing in a defeated attempt. He then closed his eyes to try and just get to sleep, but then he heard a nearby sound coming from the middle of his room. He turned his head to see what it was. A portal?

It was Xemnas who had walked out of it, and instantly, he could see his opportunity as he grinned deviously. "Saix..." he quietly teased, slowly heading towards the Diviner, "You're late from your mission tonight..."

"I'm sorry, Superior," Saix apologized, "I didn't think I'd take that long—"

"Spare me your verbal apologies, Saix," Xemnas interrupted, standing at the edge of his bed. He leaned over top of the bluenette, his hands supporting his body over Saix's. "I want a different form of apology," he whispered, one of his hands stroking the blue strands of the other Nobody, "An 'apology' that only you alone can give me."

Usually, Saix would be very open to accepting such foreplay from his Superior, but tonight, he was just too tired. "But Xemnas..." he whispered, "I'm exhausted tonight. I don't have much strength to please you this time."

Xemnas frowned, but he wasn't disappointed. It was mostly because of how his second-in-command wasn't as willing as he was expected to be every time they were alone. "I never asked how you felt tonight, Saix," he stated, "All I asked was for a simple 'apology' from you..." And before Saix could reply, he sealed his lips with Saix's in a deep kiss.

Both of them moaned quietly as Xemnas slightly rubbed himself against Saix. The Diviner was soon lost in the kiss, forgetting how tired he was and the situation Xemnas had gotten him into that moment. Xemnas soon slowly pulled his lips away from Saix's, and with his Diviner laid obediently on his back, he glanced down at his cloak. The zipper was still just that couple inches down. After taking off his gloves and tossing them aside, he finished the job of unzipping Saix's cloak. The sweat on Saix's body still caused the leather to stick to him, but as Xemnas placed his hands on his chest and began to slip into his cloak to peel it off, Saix had never been so aroused by the touch from both his Superior's fingers and being free from the leather. He moaned at the sensation.

Xemnas smirked. It was exactly what he wanted from Saix. He then picked Saix up to give him yet another passionate kiss, only to completely free Saix of his cloak and placing it aside and setting him back down. It was easy for Xemnas since Saix didn't have enough strength to cling onto him as usual whenever he placed Saix down, begging for more; instead, Saix could only lay back and watch Xemnas' next move.

The silver-haired man quietly scoffed, glancing down at the submissive Luna Diviner. He then took hold of his cloak's zipper and began to unzip it. He noticed how Saix kept his eyes on the zipper's downward movement, eventually regaining eye contact with Xemnas as soon as the zipper was fully down. The Superior grinned pleasingly as he shuffled the cloak off his body.

Saix soon returned from his blinding fantasies and realized what was going to happen to him as Xemnas took off his boots and began to unzip his pants. "Xemnas..." he quietly begged, "I'm still exhausted from the mission..."

Xemnas just didn't care, shifting himself to pull his pants off him. He soon leaned closely over his second-in-command. "I still want this," he uttered, rather firm in his tone, "You are to accept it, regardless." With that, he grabbed one of Saix's wrists, bringing it close to his face. "You know that, Saix," he added, taking one of Saix's fingers by his teeth and gradually pulling the glove off Saix's hand. He took the glove out of his mouth and placed it atop the pillow. He did the same for Saix's other glove.

"I do, my Superior," Saix silently whined, "All I wish to do is please you..."

"Then please me, Saix..." Xemnas cooed, trailing his fingers along Saix's sides as he gently kissed Saix in the center of his X-scar. The light touch Saix felt along his skin was most arousing as he moaned. Xemnas, noticed that his hands had traveled down to Saix's pants hem, and he saw the tightening bump between his legs. _"Saix claims he's much too tired for sex,"_ he thought to himself as he gave a small smirk on his face, _"Yet, he's able to harden himself?"_

The Superior lightly chuckled as he moved himself closer to Saix's crotch. He placed his hands close to Saix's bump, massaging the area around it. "But first," he said, his hungry eyes locked on the spot as he started to unzip Saix's pants, "I want to please _you_..."

Saix gave a low and lustful sigh as he no longer felt the tightness from his pants. He peered down his now naked body and noticed his erected cock as his Superior finished pulling his pants off him, letting them fall to the side of the bed. "Xemnas..." he uttered quietly.

Xemnas ignored him; he was more concentrated on Saix's cock. He heard a passionate cry from Saix as he grabbed a hold of it and began to gently lick it. "Mmm... Saix..." he lustfully moaned, his licks intensifying. Saix was still too weak to lean over and get his Superior to stop, but at the same time, he didn't want it to end; the only thing he could do was claw against the sheets as he continued to moan.

A couple moments later, Xemnas freed his grip from Saix. He glanced at its head and could see the pre-cum starting to show as it glimmered against the only faint light that shone into the room. And before Saix could even say anything, he licked the tip and placed it in his mouth, causing the Diviner to moan passionately by his actions. The sound was so arousing to Xemnas that he began to bob his head more intensely, hoping to force more of those precious moans out of Saix. Fortunately, Saix did give what Xemnas wanted, and he soon found it harder to hold it in him as Xemnas' pace increased.

Xemnas knew that since Saix wasn't as vigorous as he usually was, he stopped almost to when Saix would have certainly let himself go. Taking his mouth away, Saix's cock was a little wet from a mix of pre-cum and his Superior's saliva; Xemnas' mouth was the same way.

Bringing his head up, he looked down at Saix as he panted. The blue-haired man laid there with little strength to fight back until he was rested up again. But did he even want this all to stop? Was he even patient enough to even wait until then? His puzzling thoughts were soon interrupted when Xemnas spoke to him.

"Now it's time for you to please me, Saix..." Xemnas smirked, licking his lips and tasting some of the excess pre-cum. He decided to share the sweet taste with his Diviner. Moving back up to face Saix, he forced an open kiss with him, his tongue flavoring the other's mouth. Saix, greedily kissing his Superior back, could taste his own pre-cum with each movement from Xemnas' tongue. His arms wrapped around Xemnas' neck, his fingers tangling themselves within the silvery strands of hair.

Meanwhile, the Superior's hands were rubbing along Saix, slowly down his sides and down to his hips. His hands lightly traced along his second-in-command's cheeks towards the legs, causing them to spread and allowing Xemnas to fit himself comfortably between them. The light touch had forced Saix out of the kiss to give out a lustful cry.

Saix noticed the position he and his lover were in now. "Xemnas... Please..." he begged, "Can't we do this later? I need to rest..."

"You are to comply with this, Saix," Xemnas commanded, getting on his hand and knees between and over Saix, "You are to please me—tonight." He then grabbed his own cock and began to move his hand in a quick motion, moaning as he tried forcing some pre-cum out of him to act as a convenient lubricant.

"But Xemnas..." Saix pleaded, "Please..."

"'But' nothing, Saix..." Xemnas barked, frustrated with Saix's complaints, "I don't want excuses from you right now. You are to please me when I order it from you... Understand?" He could feel in his busy hand that the tip of his cock was lubricated enough, and he then shifted himself closer, rubbing against Saix's body.

"Xemnas..." Saix whined, "I—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he yelped in slight pain as he felt the Superior trying to push his thick cock inside him. It was a point of no return for them now; Xemnas was on his way of getting what he wanted from Saix.

After Saix's yelp, Xemnas still tried to get himself deep inside him. Saix clawed the sheets as he felt the pain grow down there with Xemnas forcing himself further. "Dammit, Saix..." he huffed, pulling himself out slightly, only to push himself back in again.

Saix was still a bit hesitant to having sex at the moment, but he still debated with the side of him that refused to let such a pleasuring experience be passed by on just the account of him merely being tired. "Ow! Xemnas!" he cried out, his eyes closed and head held back. Xemnas growled lustfully at the sound of Saix crying out his name and he passionately shoved himself even deeper inside him. "Ahh! Superior!" Saix cried again, panting in rhythm with Xemnas' movements, "Ow! Please! Ah-ahh!"

"Mmm... Saix..." Xemnas purred, not minding Saix's pleas. He was too absorbed in the moment of thrusting himself in and out of Saix. "Scream out my name again, my love," he ordered with a passionate sigh, attempting to go even deeper into Saix, "I want to hear you say it..." With that, he trailed his lips along the Diviner's neck, occasionally nipping it for arousal. Meanwhile, his fingers gently skimmed along Saix's arms, then onto his sides while Saix grasped Xemnas' locks that drooped over his shoulders.

The sensation of Xemnas' movements and actions stimulated Saix. He tugged at his Superior's locks and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he moaned loudly, lost in such concupiscence. "Ahh! Oh, Xemnas..." he sighed, obeying his Superior's order, "Ah! Ahh! Ow! Master! Oh..."

Xemnas grunted and moaned as he heavily licked Saix's face. His thrusts began to become smoother, allowing him to push himself even deeper inside Saix, causing the bluenette to cry out even more in the painful stretch coming from below him. "Ahh-ow!" he screamed, "Superior! Too much—ah-ahh!—It hurts!" But Xemnas just ignored him; he was far too focused on his carnal lust, getting himself as far as his cock could go. And he then placed his hands on Saix's hips and forced him against his body, gaining length inside until he felt the tip of his cock press tightly against the Diviner's special spot. Xemnas verified it as Saix let out another yelp.

Still keeping Saix in his grip and holding their positions, with his tip still pressed against the spot, Xemnas glanced up at his lover. "I want you...to cum with me...Saix..." he panted. Saix could barely speak; the pains he felt and how he was simply exhausted to begin with prevented him from talking. Instead, he faintly nodded.

Xemnas then pulled himself away slightly, and pushed himself back very slowly, moaning in pure lust. "Saix..." he sighed passionately, grabbing onto Saix's cock again, moving his hand simultaneously with his thrusts. Saix moaned loudly in response as he felt Xemnas push himself back in again.

"Tell me you want it, Saix..." Xemnas whispered, finding it getting more difficult to hold it in him every time he hit that certain spot, "Tell me it now..." He could feel the tip of his cock becoming sticky with some of his cum that had managed to escape his hold against Saix's spot. "All of it..." Xemnas added, demanding Saix to answer quickly.

Saix, too, could feel the slight stickiness against his spot and the tip of Xemnas' cock hitting against it. The experience could only force him to moan and cry loudly in response.

"Say it, Saix!" Xemnas ordered, pressing against Saix's spot again.

Saix simply couldn't take it anymore. "Gi—give it, Xemna—ahh!" he uttered, but before he could complete his sentence, he let himself go, ejaculating his cum everywhere between him and his Superior, particularly making Xemnas' hand sticky and covered in the liquid.

The feeling of Saix's cum aroused Xemnas so much that he grabbed Saix's hips yet again, thrusting himself the deepest he ever pushed. Saix cried out again from the pain, knowing what to expect what happened next. But Saix soon noticed that Xemnas had pressed his lips hard against his, causing the Diviner's cries to be muffled.

After knowing he could go no further inside Saix and poking hardily against his spot, Xemnas finally emptied all his worked-up cum inside his Diviner, who had separated his lips with Xemnas and yelped loudly in ecstasy as he felt his Superior's warmth fill up deep inside him. Xemnas gave a couple more little light thrusting movements, packing in his cum as he finished up with the final squirts.

Once he was done, he carefully freed his cock with his excess cum dripping from it, and he laid himself on top of Saix. Poor Saix was now even more exhausted than the start, now with the physical pain from the sexual penetration made by his Superior towards him, but the sensation from the experience and the thought of carrying his seed inside him made it seem to be worth it.

But Xemnas then noticed some tear trails along Saix's cheeks. They were from earlier when Saix kept refusing his raping. With a gentle hand, Xemnas cleared the trails and kissed Saix on the forehead as his Diviner drifted off to sleep. Xemnas watched him with loving eyes.

"You really must have been tired, my dear Saix..." he whispered, stroking the silky blue hair on his lover's head. He kissed him, cradled him in his arms, and soon fell asleep as well.

–

A/N ~ This was yummy, yes? =3= lol I've actually had a couple fap-sessions while writing this (regardless of how I was a little sore myself). And like I said; not sure if I should make anything else related to this story... Depends on what my reviewers say. I hope you enjoyed reading! :3


End file.
